


Who Am I?

by SophieD



Series: Parker and Alex [23]
Category: Leverage, Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Relationship, Life History, Personal story, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex takes a look back at her life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun sweet short
> 
> If you love this, leave a message. If you hate it, leave me a message. You know what? Just leave me a freaking message!

Who am I?  
I am lying in bed, listening to the sounds from the street below. The sounds of the city at night. Traffic and voices. I never thought that they would bring me comfort but they do. Still, I can't sleep. I've got too much on my mind. Tonight, I wonder who I am.   
First I was the odd kid. The poor kid. The one who’s mom made all of her clothes. The great rockstar’s daughter. The girl who longed for a father she would never know.   
I didn't have much but I had my mother. She loved me and I loved her. For some reason that was never enough for me. I wanted to be noticed. I wanted to be respected. I wanted to be somebody.   
One day, I became that somebody. I was Alex Vause, international drug smuggler. Everyone knew who I was. I was the best. They all came to me. I had their respect.  
I had it all. My life was a never ending party. Sex, drugs and rock&roll. It was dangerous and exhilarating. I had more money than I could spend in a life time, and believe me I tried! There was a new woman in my bed every night. People looked up to me. They wanted to be me. I was Alex Fucking Vause!  
Then one day it was all over. I was no longer a person. I didn't have a name. I was a number in someone's computer. I was a prisoner, a nobody.   
I had nothing to call my own. No friends, no possessions, no privacy. I worked in the laundry for 11 cents an hour. I worked ten hours a day folding clothes. A week’s salary bought me a can of soda and a bar of soap. I dreamed of the day that I could finally have my freedom. I wanted my life back. I wanted to be a person again. I wanted my name back.   
I roll to my side and prop my head on my hand. I stare at my lover’s face. She smiles in her sleep and I wonder if she's dreaming about me. I brush her cheek gently as I move a strand of hair from her soft cheek and she smiles again.   
I know who I am now. I am the child who longed for the one thing she would never have. I am the woman who had it all and the woman who had nothing.   
I sigh and let my eyes close. I know who I am now. I am an odd child, a player and a prisoner. I am Parker’s girlfriend. I am Alex Vause. And I am complete.


End file.
